Silence
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: As a young girl Anna was attacked by wolf but saved by another, it had snow white fur. The doctors said she may never be able to speak again, but she never tries. So now three years down the road, a new transfer student arrives and stirs feelings in the silent girl. Maybe she could help regain Anna's voice, but why did she seem so vaguely familiar? Elsanna! (No Incest)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever Elsanna Story, I am Captain Blue Kitty. So this story was inspired by another story I had read, but if I could remember the Author's name, I would give them the credit they deserve, so until I do remember please go ahead and read the chapter.**

**I don't own the movie Frozen or the wonderful characters (besides Hans he sucks), they belong to Disney, please enjoy and I'll see you on the bottom!**

* * *

_It was a cold snowy Saturday for fourteen year old Anna Summers. She was off for winter break and she was on her third day of frosty freedom. And at the moment, the girl was walking through her family's farm property wearing a simple pair of snow boots, jeans and a light insulated sports jacket. She had her semi long Auburn hair twisted into two flowing braids that rested proudly upon the back of her shoulders. And though she would have love to be out playing outside in the winter wonderland, she was looking for someone. And unfortunately she had to venture into the more dangerous part of the property to find them._

"_Kristoff, Kristoff where are you, mom and daddy said it's time for lunch" the young teenage girl called, a little frightened at the eerie silence. She had been to look for her older brother Kristoff, who had gone out deep into the forested part of their property with their two husky dogs Olaf and Sven; he said he was 'hunting'. After close to an hour of searching Anna was growing tired and irritated. Surely he had to be here somewhere,_

"_Kris you stinker, you know we're not supposed to be this far out, daddy will-" but before she could finish her sentence a large brown wolf had leapt in front of her. Her summer blue eyes widened in fear as she saw the beast get near her. Its fur had risen to its full height and its large ears were flat against its head. It was ready to attack. Frozen in fear, Anna couldn't voice her fear, her mouth only opened and closed like a fish out of water. But once the wolf lowered itself to pounce did Anna scream and began to run the other way._

"_Why me" Anna groaned internally as she jumped over a fallen log, the wolf not far behind her. She continued to run, the icy air burning in her lungs as she willed her body to go faster._

"_Come on Anna move! You don't wanna get eaten do you?" Anna asked herself internally as she rushed through a rather thick snow pile only to yell in pain when she saw that she was running through a bush of thorny vines. She could feel herself beginning to bleed, and it was now dotting on the snow below, but she couldn't stop now. Soon she found herself by the small river that ran through the property. It was frozen over, but Anna could spot the weaker areas so crossing wasn't the best idea. She finally decide to stop there, she couldn't run anymore, she was tired, cold and bleeding. Hoping to evade the animal, Anna staggered to an oddly placed boulder by the bank. She had climbed it in the past when her father and brother went fishing with her. It seemed big enough to stay out of harm's way. But just as she was beginning her climb, she felt sharp claws swipe at her ankle. She screamed in pain before falling and landing on her back with a clenching thud. _

_Above her was her pursuer and before she could scream again the brown wolf raised its clawed paw and struck her throat. Gasping, the girl put a hand on her throat and fell backwards again. Then a flash of white jumped over her and hit the brown wolf. Anna sat up a little to see that the white blur was in fact another wolf, but this one seemed different somehow. As it fought off the brown wolf, Anna's vision had begun to blur. And the last thing she saw, was a blast of ice leave the white wolf's mouth._

* * *

A sudden alarm went off and a girl suddenly jumped up and slammed it down. Looking around hastily, she sighed quietly as she wiped the sweat of her face.

"Relax Anna, it was just a nightmare from the past" the girl thought to herself as she attempted to get out of bed, all before falling back and beginning to snore slightly. Then a loud knock on her door woke her up again, but her eyes didn't exactly open.

"Anna, you up yet, school is starting soon" an older male's voice called from the other side. When he didn't get his answer, he opened the door and poked his head in. He had light brown eyes and messy blonde hair and he was wearing a kind smile.

"Hey feisty pants" he said with a chuckle as he saw the girl sitting up with major bed hair and closed eyes.

"Anna, mom made chocolate chip pancakes" and suddenly the girl sprang to life and jumped out of bed.

"Oh wait did I say chocolate chip pancakes, I meant scrambled eggs, how silly of me, but since you're up now, why not get dressed" the boy laughed when he saw the look of disappointed, before it turned to playful anger.

"Anna, don't give me that look, that's the only way to get you out of bed and you know it" the boy said with a chuckle. Anna pouted before mouthing the name 'Kristoff' and laughing quietly before wincing and putting a hand over her throat.

"Anna are you okay" the older boy said in a worried voice as he entered her room, to show his much bigger build clothed in jeans and a plain grey T-shirt. Anna nodded her head putting a hand on her brother's shoulder to reassure him she was okay.

"If you're sure, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, Sven and Olaf are waiting for ya" Kristoff chuckled before hugging the girl and heading out the door. Shaking her wild mane, Anna walked over to her vanity mirror and sat on the chair. Looking at her reflection she winced in slight disgust at her appearance. Her hair was everywhere, so she grabbed one of her many brushes and began to work through the tangles. After close to ten minutes, she had her hair tamed, and began to do her normal braiding routine. Taking her now much longer red hair, that had obtained a mysterious white strand, she divided her hair into two parts; she loved having to braids.

Once she had finished, she looked into the mirror for inspection. Seeing no flaws, she moved on to her makeup, the only thing she wore was mascara and concealer The concealer wasn't for the freckles that peppered over her nose, no it was for the scar on her throat, the constant reminder of the day she had lost her voice to a wolf during her break from school three years ago. The scar wasn't an obvious one, it had healed over time, but it left a long pink line that reached across her throat.

"Well Anna, better get dressed, today we start our junior year" the girl thought to herself before putting on the biggest smile and continuing on with her routine. She finished her mascara and concealer before moving towards closet to pick out a pair of faded and ripped jeans and pulling out her favorite green tank top. She loved school, and that she only had one more year until graduation. But more importantly this year was the she could finally take Home EC! She had dreams of becoming a pastry chef, and with her love of chocolate it couldn't be more perfect!

"This is gonna be great!" the girl thought excitedly before slipping on her tennis shoes and grabbing her messenger bag. She descended the stairs before turning to head towards the kitchen, where her older brother and parents sat talking to Kristoff about something.

"Now dear, remember that this year is important so your grades have to be kept up with" their mother said as she passed her husband the eggs she had made.

"I know mom I'll try my best" Kristoff chuckled before turning to his now approaching sister, suddenly to hound dogs came barking up to Anna wagging their tails. One was a white dog with a semi long tail while the other was a grey and brown patched coat with a small docked tail. They were named Olaf and Sven, Kristoff's hunting dogs.

"Hey Anna, glad to see you join us, I saved you some bacon and eggs" Kristoff grinned as Anna pulled up a chair beside him. Anna looked at her mother with a small smile and waved,

"Up a bit late again dear, oh well its quite alright, how did you sleep" she asked passing her daughter a plate and a cup of grape juice. Anna gave her a thumbs up and a look that said 'I slept fine'.

"Wonderful sweetheart, now how is your throat, it doesn't hurt does it" her father asked as he chimed into the 'conversation'. He had been upset ever since the attack, after the doctor from the hospital said that Anna may never be able to speak again, it tore the family apart. Her father and brother went looking for the animal, but it had vanished. Then Anna had tried several times to say something to her family, but it was just too painful back then. So she gave up all together. But her family came up with a system to help understand Anna when she needed something or wanted to go anywhere. She stayed strong through the ordeal and eventually began to smile again. And when high school started, her parents had explained Anna's situation to the principle and she understood completely, so Anna was to use her new cell phone to communicate with the teachers.

When Anna shook her head no to her father's question, she began devouring her breakfast. And having seconds, and thirds, Kristoff said it was time to head off to school.

"You two be safe, and remember, when you get home, you have to break in that new horse" their father called as the two walked out the door. Anna turned and waved before closing the door and following her big brother to his 99 Ranger XL truck. Throwing their bags into the bed they got in the older truck and headed out to school.

Arendelle High School was where Anna and her brother attended, she was a junior and he was a senior this year. And as they pulled up into the parking lot they saw all their classmates walking towards the building and conversing with each other. Anna and Kristoff exited the car and grabbed their bags before joining them. But on the way, familiar voices called out for them.

"Hey ginger snap, reindeer boy, over here" one had a sultry tone that was also extremely sassy. Turning Anna saw that the voice had belonged to her best friend Megara, or Meg for short. And beside her was her only other friend Mulan. A girl who had moved to Arendelle from Hong Kong during Anna's freshman year. A look of joy glowed in the red head's eyes before she ran to her two friends. She waved an excited hello to them before hugging them both. Meg, a beautiful Greek girl with fantastic hair spoke again,

"Hey Shorty, looking good, how did your summer go" she asked, even though she knew that Anna couldn't speak. Anna quickly grabbed her phone before typing madly into it. Once she had finished, she handed over the phone to her.

"Nice, very nice, and I remember getting that sunburn, I was there with you" Meg chuckled before passing the phone back. Anna laughed quietly before turning to her brother, she gave him a look that said 'I'll be okay' and he nodded before hugging his little sister,

"Just be careful Anna, and I'll see you later" Kristoff said before turning and walking towards the building where he met his best friend Tarzan and Eugene.

"So how's your throat, is it hurting you" Mulan asked. Anna shook her head and gave her friend the thumbs up.

"Good to hear, I'd hate to go through another gym accident again" Meg said with a wince

"Agreed, but there's no craziness going on, so there shouldn't be any problems" Mulan yawned as she stretched a bit.

"Well thats not exactly true, I heard we're getting a new girl today" Meg grinned.

"Seriously, give us some details please" Mulan said suddenly intrigued. Anna nodded in silence also eager to hear about the new student.

"She's from Norway, I heard she had a rough fight with her family so she's moving in with her cousin, and her name is Elsa Frossen" Meg said as she cocked her hip to the side and folded her arms across her chest. Anna frowned when she thought about how the poor girl had a fight with her family. What could have been so bad, that she had to move all the way to the United States? Maybe Anna could find her and, oh wait that's right, she can't talk. Well there are other ways of communicating in this world right?

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone stopped talking,

"Looks like it's time to go get educated, whoopee" Meg said with heavily sarcasm as she and her friends walked towards the building. Anna was the last in the group and when she turned her head, she saw a flash of white from across the road. But when she blinked it had disappeared. Staring a little bit longer, Anna finally ran to catch up and enter the building.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! That was chapter one! I hope you liked it, and if you did, tell me about it in a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Silence I am Captain Blue Kitty. First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot. And I would make a major shout out to ****CinnamonPearl517 for the helpful advice! It's nice to get some feed back every now and again! Also thank you all for suggesting the stories that had helped possibly inspire mine. And as it turns out it was "A Snowflake in the Spring" by Celery Sticks. So thank you Celery Sticks, your story is fantastic!**

**I don't own Frozen or any of the characters mentioned in the story, they all belong to Disney! Enjoy!**

* * *

When the bell rang to dismiss home room, all the students had exited with their new schedules, the only ones who had stayed behind was Anna and Megara. They were working on their schedules and the times they could meet between classes.

"Okay, so we share Home room, American History and oh look at that, Calculus, we have three periods together, that's good, and our English classes are next door to each other, so you need something you know where to find me" Meg said as she compared their schedules. Anna nodded in excitement as she hugged the taller girl's shoulders.

"Hey calm down, it's cool I get it" Megara laughed as she hooked one of her porcelain arms around the ginger's neck. Suddenly Mulan came walking into the room,

"Here you two are, come on let me see your schedules, I wanna know if we share anything this year" Mulan said as she approached the duo and claimed their schedules and held up to hers. After letting her coal eyes roam the papers she frowned, but grinned soon after.

"Whats with the bipolar facial expressions dragon lady" Meg asked with teasing curiously.

"I was looking at our schedules and I share all my classes between you both" Mulan smiled. Anna jumped up and down in excitement as she looked between the two girls. She would get to share classes with her friends again this year.

"Oh wait, I don't share sixth or seventh period with Anna" Mulan frowned.

"Let me see that" Meg piped as she grabbed all three of the papers and scanned them all,

"Well slap some wings on me and call me a harpy, I don't have sixth period with you ginger snap" Meg said passing Anna her paper back. Anna then proceeded to pout a little, but then shrugged.

"You're okay with this?" Meg and Mulan asked in accidental unison. Anna grinned before giving her friends the thumbs up and a look in her eyes that said 'don't worry about it'. Meg caught the look instantly,

"If you're sure, cuz I can get my schedule changed" Meg insisted but Anna shook her head fiercely at the Greek's words. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to change the schedule she had hoped to get since sophomore year. Anna then pointed to Mulan and shook her head again, sending the same message, not to change her schedule.

"Okay, I'll leave my schedule the way it is" Mulan said throwing up her hands in surrender. Anna raised a brow expectantly, and Mulan sighed,

"Okay I pinky promise" than Anna shook her shoulders in a silent giggle.

"Well it's time for first period, come on Anna I'll walk with you, we share that class together" Mulan said as the three girls made their way out of the class. Anna, who had been excited, rushed out the door only to bump into someone and fall to the ground. Anna blinked several times before looking at the stranger she had bumped into. When her vision had become clearer, her eyes widened in awe.

She had bumped into a girl, a beautiful girl at that. Her hair was lightest blonde she had ever seen, and it was done into a messy braid that ran all the way over her left shoulder. It had little snowflake hair clips woven into the braid and it looked nice in Anna's opinion. Her skin was extremely pale, but somehow she made it look amazing. She was wearing a light blue dress that just brushed over her knees, and white flats. Was this girl new? She had never seen her before. But what Anna liked most about the girl were her mystically ice blue eyes. They were gorgeous and reminded her of a winter sky, but what she didn't notice was that the girl had a stoic look on her face.

"Oh no, did I hurt her? I hope not" Anna thought frantically as she scrambled up and swiftly offered the beautiful stranger her hand, an embarrassed blush now spreading across her face. The girl on the other end of the hand however, simply blinked several times before picking herself up and quietly walking away keeping her head down.

"Oh way to go Summers, you meet a new person and you go and knock her down!" Anna berated herself inwardly as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hey snap, ready for first period" Meg's voice called as she and Mulan walked through the door to meet their friend. Straightening herself up, Anna turned and nodded before allowing her friends to lead on to the next class.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of third period when Anna saw the blonde stranger again. She and Mulan were exiting their drama elective, they were learning Pantomime today, and Anna had apparently "perfected" the art. At least that's what the teacher had said trying to be funny. Anyway, when Anna had indicated that she was going to grab her gym clothes from her locker and Mulan had agreed to meet up by the gym; Anna had seen the blonde stranger having a little trouble with her locker.

"Maybe I can help" Anna thought as she walked by her locker and straight the girl. She lightly tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around, she had a look of obvious frustration, and Anna wrinkled her nose in humor.

"Oh it's you" the girl spoke sounding a little surprised at the red head's presence. Anna immediately pointed to her locker. The blonde didn't seem to understand Anna's intention, and it showed when she furrowed her brows in deep confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused" and Anna gave out a voiceless sigh before holding up one finger as a gesture to hold on a moment. She then proceeded to pull out her phone and started to press buttons at a rapid pace. Once she had finished, she handed the phone over to the girl. It said,

_I can see that you're having trouble with your locker, would you like help? _

"Oh yes my locker, I haven't been able to open it all day" the stranger complained with a sigh with her melodic voice. The stranger gave Anna her phone back and Anna began typing again, as she did so, she saw deeper confusion grow on the blonde's face. Anna had seen the look many times before, so she wouldn't be surprised if,

"If you don't mind me asking but, why are you using your phone to communicate with me, surely you can talk yes?" the blonde inquired. Oh, there it is the question why she wouldn't talk. But it didn't offend the silent girl. She simply smiled and handed the girl the phone before setting to work on the locker.

_My friend Meg had this locker during our freshman year; the only way to open it was to shake the dial a bit then put the code in. My name is Anna by the way._

And by the time the slightly taller girl had finished reading the message; Anna had opened the locker and waited for her phone to be returned.

"Goodness that was fast, thank you um. . . Anna I appreciate the help and my name is Elsa" the girl said with a small bit of uncertainty. Anna's smile only grew before she heard the name. Elsa as in Elsa Frossen, the very same girl who Meg had mentioned before school started, the same girl who had come from Norway. Before a valid thought could enter Anna's head she stepped forward and gave the girl a meaningful hug. Elsa didn't understand the sudden sign of affection given by the small girl. But it felt oddly comforting. The bell for the next period had ringed shrilly indicating that class was to begin, and it also signaled Anna to let go.

"What are you doing Anna, you don't even know her, and you can't just go and give people random hugs!" Anna's conscience had shrieked at her. Spooking herself, Anna turned and fled the hallway towards the gym, leaving Elsa to try to figure out the scene that had just played.

* * *

During gym, Anna had borrowed a pair of shorts from Mulan, so that she wouldn't get a bad grade on the first day. And as the two sat on the bleachers waiting for the teacher to arrive, Anna told Mulan about her encounter with Elsa Frossen save the hugging detail. And the reactions that Elsa had given her seemed to surprise the Asian girl.

"Wow you got Elsa to talk to you that would make you the first, it's only her first day but she's already built up a reputation" Mulan said clearly impressed. Anna tilted her head to the side and scrunched her face in confusion, obviously not understanding what the other girl was talking about.

"Well word on the street is that Elsa is a really stoic person and won't really talk to anyone if it isn't necessary" Mulan explained. Anna could only shrug about why Elsa had talked to her, but she had a hunch it was due to the fact that she wanted to help Elsa open her locker.

"Well anyway, today seems to be a bit boring huh" Mulan asked as she stretched and leaned back against the bleachers. Anna nodded before she began fiddling with braids. She was bored waiting for their coach.

"Well well what do we have here" a new voice said as they approached the duo. Anna rolled her eyes in irritation when she recognized the voice.

"Oh look Anna it's a two-faced snake, don't see those very often" Mulan said with a glare making Anna shake with silent laughter. Approaching them was none other than Hans Isles, a boy known for swindling his way into your heart to get whatever he needed from you than dumping you like yesterdays trash. And those who refused were put through absolute hell. The boy was a handsome, aside from his excessively large side burns. He had short well-kept brown hair, sparkling green eyes and he had a modest build. He could have been mistake for a prince, but most people knew better.

"Now Ms. Fa that's not very nice" he said with a wickedly sweet voice, but his eyes revealed an obvious hatred for the girl. The two had never gotten along, and Anna knew why. After the attack, Anna began high school the next year. She was shy then, so she wanted to avoid people. But when Hans learned that Anna was a mute, he teased her relentlessly, Meg and Mulan didn't know she couldn't talk at the time, but when they saw her crying one day, they became Anna's friend and protectors from Hans.

"Anna, how are you today" Hans asked knowing full well that she couldn't answer. But she did know one thing she could tell him without using her voice. So without hesitation she gave him the middle finger.

"Anna, that isn't very nice" Hans said in mock hurt, and this time Anna used the same finger and put it just under her eye before slowly dragging it down making a tear gesture.

"Nice one Anna" Mulan praised and Anna grinned at her friend. A shrill whistle sounded through the gym and everyone turned to see that the coach had arrived. He was a short, round man. He was basically bald and had very hairy legs if the shorts he was wearing indicated anything.

"We can finish this later" Hans said before jogging to meet the coach with the rest of the class.

"I think we should go too, I doubt he's the kind of coach who repeats himself" Mulan said as Anna nodded in agreement. They quickly got up and hurried to meet up with the rest of their class.

"Alright you rookies, the names Phil, and I'm your new gym coach, now this is whats gonna go down for the rest of the year, every day when you come in, its three laps around the gym, twenty push ups and thirty sit ups" the short man yelled. Everyone groaned when they heard what had to be done. All except Hans who told Coach Phil that it would be a great work out.

"Listen kid I don't need a kiss up just go do your warm ups" Phil said dismissively. No one moved at first but then the coach yelled,

"Get moving you nanny goats or I'll double everything!" and everyone began to move quickly. But then he called Anna to stay back for a moment.

"Okay doll face the principle told me about your throat, so you don't have to run if you don't wanna" the coach said. But Anna shook her and pointed to her classmates and the gesture made Phil smile,

"Now that's what I like to see, I don't like slackers that's rookie stuff, I like you kid" Phil complimented making Anna smile before going to join Mulan with her laps.

* * *

"So after we finished with our warm ups, Coach Phil had us do the rope climb, and Hans couldn't even climb half way up the rope and the best part was that he fell" Mulan laughed as her, Anna and Megara walked through the hallways. They had just got out of lunch and were heading to sixth period, which meant that Anna would finally be on her own for the first time today.

"That's funny I love it, oh that reminds me, Ginger snap your brother got checked out and he had to take the truck so your parents said you could hitch a ride home with me" Meg said as she stopped at the silent girl's locker.

"And before you give me that 'what happened' look, it's because your genius of a brother forgot he had a doctor's appointment today" Meg chuckled as she saw Anna face palm herself and shake her head. When Anna had retrieved her things the trio finally parted ways. But Anna wasn't that disappointed about it, because this period was the one she was waiting for all day, Home Economics. She was so excited about it that she almost ran to the second floor, where the classroom was located. And once she arrived she jumped for joy, she could see the room from the outside seeing as the wall was Plexiglas. And inside revealed twelve lab tables set into three rows of four. Close to the back of the class was the kitchen, which Anna was most excited for. She could see the pots and pans hanging precariously over each and every individual cooking station.

"This is gonna be great" Anna thought to herself as she scampered into the room. The teacher told her to pick a seat and she did. She walked into the second row and sat in the left side table. But what she didn't notice was that someone was already sitting there.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! I left you with a semi cliff hanger, but no worries the next chapter is already in progress, so you'll see who it is, if you don't already know. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back to Silence! I am Captain Blue Kitty, so guessing from the reviews you guys like the story fantastic! Well I'm going to do my best in keeping the story updated as much as possible, so thank you all! Also I decided that I would italicize and underline Anna's thoughts to keep you all from getting confused, I hope it helps.**

**I don't own Frozen or the other Disney characters involved all the credit goes to the Disney people. Please enjoy! **

* * *

"Hello . . . Anna" a beautifully melodic voice said. Anna knew that voice, and when she turned her head she saw that Elsa Frossen was sitting next to her, but she seemed a bit rigid but smiling nervously. Taking quick notice of this, Anna pulled out her phone and started typing. Anna then handed it to the blonde beauty to read,

_Are you okay?_

"I'm fine Anna, it's just this chair is a bit uncomfortable is all" Elsa said but Anna got the feeling that wasn't what Elsa actually wanted to say. But she pushed her suspicion aside and took her phone back and began typing again then giving it back to the girl,

_I hear ya, but I'm sure we'll get used to them eventually_

Elsa simply nodded her agreement then as she carefully handed the phone back. Anna smiled in return before putting her phone back into her pocket. The two sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the class to come in and get settled. It wasn't awkward, at least that's what Anna thought, but when she glanced over at Elsa, she looked so tense, and her eyes kept shifting occasionally.

_Is she cold? I didn't think it was that cold in here, maybe I should ask her_ Anna thought as she slipped her phone back out only to jump when the bell rang. Elsa noticed her jump and giggled a bit.

"Hello my juniors and seniors, my name is Mrs. Potts and I'll be your Home EC teacher for the year" the woman said. Anna had known this woman from the past students she had. She was the sweetest and kindest teacher at Arendelle High School. She was in her late forties now but she was still a spirited woman.

"I do believe that everyone is settled because it's time to check the attendance" Mrs. Potts chuckled as she picked up a clip-board. As she went down the roster, Anna listened to all the students say here, or they would speak on someone else's behalf either that they weren't here today or that they moved away. When Elsa's name had been called however, Mrs. Potts squealed with delight,

"Oh Ms. Frossen I've wanting to meet you my dear, welcome to our town and country" Mrs. Potts said with honest sincerity. Elsa nodded curtly as she felt the entire classroom turn and face her. Anna couldn't help but cover her mouth as she tried to hide her amused grin. But Elsa didn't find it as funny as she did.

"T-Thank You" was all Elsa had said before shifting her gaze on the black table top folding her hands over each other underneath the table. Anna could see how uncomfortable the Norwegian girl was, so she gently put her hand on her shoulder; and Anna was surprised by how oddly cold Elsa's skin was.

"_Are you cold?"_ Anna mouthed silently when Elsa looked back up at her. Seeming to understand her Elsa shook her head no. Anna gave that 'are you sure' look and Elsa gave her a reassuring nod.

"Summers, is Anna Summers here?" Mrs. Potts called looking around the room. Anna shot her arm up and waved it around to get the nice woman's attention.

"She is here" Elsa called, making the teacher turn around and see Anna in the middle of her arm waving show, but stopped and smiled when Mrs. Potts saw her.

"Oh there you are dear, and you're as pretty as your brother described you last year" Mrs. Potts chuckled making the young ginger blush and rub the back of her neck.

"Oh don't be shy my dear, I'm teasing you" then she proceeded on with attendance. There weren't that many kids in this class Anna noticed. Then again, from what Anna was told in teh past, Mrs. Potts didn't have a seventh period, so everyone probably had her in the morning.

While Anna's thoughts raced on, she missed the teacher say that the seats that they were sitting in, would be their seats for the rest of the year. The sound of a few groans brought Anna back to the world; she looked around and saw countless looks of irritation and disappointment. She turned to Elsa and gave her a confused looked that said 'what going on?' Elsa knew that she hadn't been paying attention so she wasn't surprised when her new table mate had um, "asked" what the noise was about.

"She just told us that we would be sitting here for the rest of the year" Elsa explained before leaning over to grab something from her backpack. Anna nodded her understanding before focusing her gaze on the teacher. And for the rest of the period Anna didn't look at Elsa, even though she wanted to for some strange reason or another.

* * *

When the last bell had rung everyone rushed out the door to enjoy the rest of the day with no worries. However some weren't fast as others, or they just chose to wait for the stampede to subside before making their swift escape. Anna had been one of those people; she never really liked the pushing and shoving of her fellow students. And thankfully neither did Meg; she had mentioned something about her hair becoming as messy as Medusa's hair. But Anna never truly wanted the details of her friend's logic.

"Hey ginger ready to go home?" Meg asked as she sauntered over to her quiet friend who had waited patiently by the front school doors. Hearing the all too familiar sultry tone, Anna turned and nodded with much enthusiasm.

"Honestly Anna I don't know how you manage to stay as peppy as you do, I'm bushed" Meg yawned as she patted Anna on the shoulder and sauntered to the door before pushing it open.

"You smell that Anna, its freedom" Meg yelled as she took in a deep breath. Anna rolled her eyes in humor as she followed the beautiful Greek to her car. Normally Mulan would join them, but she had to help her father with their family training dojo, so she left a minute before the bell rang.

"So what do you have planned for this afternoon besides getting papers signed?" Meg asked as they approached her purple 2004 mustang convertible. Since the day had been sunny, Meg had left the roof down all day. Instead of waiting for Meg to unlock the car, Anna merely tossed her bag into the back seat and leapt over the door before flopping into the front.

"Hey what have I told you about jumping into by car?" Meg faux scolded as she gracefully sat down into the vehicle and closed the door. Anna rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and began pressing buttons.

_Do I care? We go other this almost every time I ride with you_

"I should make you walk after that remark, but it's basically true" Meg said as she ignited the engine and made her way out of the parking lot. The trip home was a peaceful one. Meg talked about her day and Anna listened occasionally making a gesture or typing Meg a message to comment. And by the time they had reached Summers Farm, the two had begun dancing to the songs on the radio.

"Okay my good buddy, I'll see ya tomorrow want me to pick you up?" Meg inquired as she gave her friend a hug. Anna returned the affection as she grabbed her bag and exited out of the car, but not before nodding yes to answer Meg's question. She waved goodbye before opening the large metal gate and passing through. There was a dirt made driveway that led up to the family's traditional farm-house. Being a small family you would think they would live in a single story house. But since they ran a successful farm, they bought a two-story instead.

It was a warm blue color with white shutters surrounding the windows of the house. The porch was a rough oak so walking barefoot wasn't the brightest idea. And lying on that porch were Olaf and Sven, and when they saw one of their masters return they sprang up and raced to meet her. Anna knelt down and petted both their canine's heads before continuing on. Once she entered she saw her mother walking down the hall talking on the phone.

_I wonder who she's talk to_ Anna thought as she slipped off her bag and headed up the stairs to the second door to the right. She didn't walk into her room, but she tossed her bag and went back down stairs. As previously told this morning, Anna had to help her brother break in the new horse their father had bought from a horse ranch a few towns over. After hearing a rather loud whinny from the backyard, it sounded like Kristoff would need her help right about now. Anna ran back down stairs and switched her shoes for her work boots before sprinting out the back door. After running around the chicken yard she came across the horse pasture. And in the smaller enclosed area where every new horse was kept until broken in, was her brother Kristoff who was trying to pull the haltered horse down. Anna noticed that this particular horse was a Norwegian Fjord mare. Maybe two or three, so she spooked easily. Sighing internally, Anna jogged to the pen and carefully opened the gate and closed it. But what she didn't notice was that as she proceeded to close it, she let the lock slip through her fingers; so the gate opened back up a bit.

"Oh Anna thank god you're here, I could really use your help" Kristoff grunted as he continued to struggle with the new mare. It kept rearing up and shaking its head stubbornly, clearly not used to having a halter on its face.

_Okay whoever we bought this magnificent creature from, really did a bad job with handling and raising it_ Anna thought in a grouchy tone as she moved to the front of the horse once it was on all fours and gently touched its face. It flinched away at first, but Anna kept on petting it. And about twenty minutes later, the beast had calmed down a bit. Kristoff was sweaty from the constant pulling but Anna seemed fine.

"Okay, I think we can try to move her to the wider corral , but stay here with her until I have it set up properly, I forgot to put the grain and hay in this morning" Kristoff said as he handed Anna the handling rope and jumping over one of the fenced walls, also failing to notice the gate. Once he was out of sight Anna turned to the still skittish horse.

_Boy we haven't had a horse like this since Spirit was born_ Anna thought as she slowly backed up to further inspect the horse. But she found no flaws in the young mare. Anna had continued to walk backwards until she knocked her elbow into the corral wall making a rather loud thud. She quickly noted the horse's ears suddenly standing with alertness and its eyes widened.

_Oh no, oh crap don't jump please don't jump_ Anna prayed in her head, but it seemed fate had other plans. The fiery mare did jump, only this time it kicked its front hooves in Anna's direction making her let go of the rope. And once she did, the horse came down and jumped over her before rushing to the gate. Anna smiled smugly at first knowing that the gate was shut tightly and the beast had no means of escape. But the smile quickly faded into a look of pure shock and horror when the horse ran straight through the gate and into the yard. Without regarding her accidental fault in the situation, Anna ran out of the corral and chased after the horse. When she had curved around the horse barn, she saw that Kristoff had seen the horse running too and dropped the hay bale on his shoulder.

"What happened, I thought you had her under control" Kristoff yelled as he and Anna raced after the horse which was rapidly gaining speed. Anna tried to gesture what happened, but doing so while running made it a bit hard to understand.

"Never mind, we can figure it out later, let's just get the dang horse, I just hope it doesn't go near the very back gate" Kristoff groaned. Anna had winced at the mention of the back gate. That particular gate, led to the forested area the very same area where she had been attacked. She hasn't been back there since the attack. But if her father came home and found out that their new mare had escaped he would blow a fuse. So she swallowed her intensely growing fear and followed her brother through the old gate.

* * *

Anna walked stiffly through the woods as she anxiously searched for the horse. She had forgotten how terrifying this part of the property was, but not what lived in the area.

_This stinks, why would Kristoff suggest splitting up!_ Anna shouted in her mind before jumping out of her skin when she heard a few twigs snap. Spinning on a booted heel, Anna turned and saw that it had only been a squirrel scampering across the ground. And with a heavy sigh Anna continued forward. She felt her heart beat picking up speed as she continued on. It seemed like it had hours since the search began, and Anna's nerves were wearing down on her.

_I hate this, why did I agree to come out here?! Oh that's right I forgot to lock the gate_ Anna growled inwardly as she unknowingly walked into an open area. As her silent complaints continued, Anna suddenly felt the air around her turn cold; and she stopped mid-step.

_Hold on, why is it so cold all of a sudden, it's the middle of August!_ She thought as she began to cautiously move forward. But when she heard a crisp crunching sound come from under her foot, she looked down. And her eyes widened at what she saw. It was. . . . . .Snow?

* * *

**A/N: Hello again my dears, I hope you like the chapter, I had to rewrite seven times so I could be happy with it. But I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen as always I am your story director Captain Blue Kitty. First I would like to apologize for any of the errors you've seen so far, and believe me; I'm trying to fix it as much as possible. Also I changed my mind bout Anna's thoughts being underlined, I think Italics work fine. Anyway I won't keep you, so read on!**

**I don't own Frozen or the other Disney characters mentioned in the story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was snow on the ground. Snow! All around the area was snow and strange ice features shooting from the ground. Her first explanation was global warming. But after contemplating the thought, she expelled it from her mind. But something had to of caused this small, mysteriously placed winter wonder. She knelt down and gingerly grazed the white fluff. It was cold, but became water after a moment on her fingers.

_Well, even if it's out-of-place, it's still pretty"_ Anna thought with a sudden affection for the area. Pulling herself back up, Anna decided to look around but frowned slightly. Then a sudden feeling of déjà vu kicked in, but why? Anna scanned the frosted land; however nothing came to mind.

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_ Anna thought as she slowly paced to a rather large jagged ice piece. She saw that it was icy blue, and from a distance it would look a bit frightening, but up close, it reminded Anna of an abstract art piece. Getting a closer look, Anna found that she could see her reflection. So as any rational person would do, Anna started making funny faces. As she did so, she couldn't help but giggle silently. Each reflection seemed more more humorous than the last. And as Anna entertained herself, she failed to notice a pair of steely blue eyes watching her from the forest edge.

_This is really cool, no pun intended of course _Anna thought as she finally turned away from her make shift mirror to inspect the other ice spike and snow mounds. Trudging lightly, Anna approached a rather large snow mound.

_It would be so awesome if I dug a snow tunnel through here_ Anna thought with an excited grin. She raised her sun touched skin to the mound, only to have it stop as soon as it made contact with the snow. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Anna pushed a little harder, but the only thing she succeeded in doing was shifting the snow off the mound and onto the ground. When she pulled her hand away it revealed a small spot of rock. Anna tilted her head curiously as she started sweeping off the white fluffy snow. And after sweeping almost a fifth of the snow off, she came to recognize the rock, once she did, it triggered the memory she thought had been buried deep into the back of her mind. Anna was standing in front of the rock from which she was attacked. A sudden tremble quaked up Anna's legs and she slowly fell to her knees. Her eyes dilated as a wave of past fear swept through her. Her whole body began to tremble, as if she was just thrown into an arctic pool.

_Why, why did I have to find this place?_ Anna thought fearfully as she closed her eyes, body still shaking. The past came flooding back to her; she remembered the blood curdling howls from the brown wolf, and even her own pained shriek when it's claws struck her. Poor Anna's mind got so clouded she didn't see the same pair of blue eye emerge from the forest. Attached to the eyes was a moderately sized white wolf, and it was calmly making its way to Anna's shaking from. When it reached her, it sat down in front of her and raised its paw to Anna's head. Almost instantly Anna stopped, wondering who could have touched her. So when she moved her head and saw the white wolf, who was simply staring at her, as if expecting a response, Anna threw herself to her feet and clumsily started to back away, only to fall after slipping on a sudden ice puddle. The wolf, who didn't move, only continued to look at the frightened girl.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Its gonna kill me! Man why did do I have to be a klutz? _Anna thought frantically.

"Please, stop" a sudden deep baritone voice spoke kindly. Anna listened and stopped her movement to look for the source of the voice. But the only thing she saw was the wolf who just sat there looking at her.

"There's no point trying to look for anyone else, it is only you and I here" the voice said again, Anna looked at the wolf. Surely it wasn't the one talking. The now confused ginger pointed a shaky finger at the stoic animal and it nodded,

"That's correct, I am the one speaking to you, and it's been some time since I've seen you Anna" the wolf said again, only this time it stood up but didn't move in fear of scaring the girl away.

_Oh my gosh I'm going crazy, this wolf is talking to me! But wait, how did it know my name?_ Anna asked herself silently. A look of questioning sketched itself on Anna's face, and the wolf knew what she was insinuating.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me, but it's understandable I suppose, I'm the one who saved you three years ago" the wolf confessed. Anna's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, as the last memory of that terrible day replayed in her mind. She was about to pass out when she saw a white wolf come out from the rock she was lying against and shoot a beam of ice from its mouth. Anna then got up slowly.

"Ah there we go, it's nice to see you again Anna, and I do hope you are faring well" the wolf said politely as he made his way towards Anna, now more confident that he could approach her. Once a good foot away from the stunned girl, but when Anna didn't respond, the wolf's ears flicked.

"Forgive me if I sound rude but, why are you not speaking? I won't harm you" the snow wolf said genuinely.

_Okay the wolf who saved me can talk, great but at least that doesn't make me crazy _Anna thought. But when she heard the wolf ask why she wasn't talking to him, Anna's shoulders slumped.

_It sucks I can't explain this to him, oh wait! _ Anna suddenly got an idea and dug into her pocket.

_Please be in here please. . . .Ha! Here it is!_ She pulled out her phone and began pushing more buttons. After about five minutes she pressed one more button before turning the phone to face the wolf in front of her. The small device suddenly began to speak in a robotic, monotone voice.

"I'm sorry that I can't talk to you, but after that brown wolf attacked me, and somehow got back home; the doctor told me that I may never be able to speak again. But I did try, it just became too painful, so I stopped all together" then the phone went silent. The white wolf didn't seem to believe what he was hearing. But once it seemed to settle, his ears immediately fell.

"I-I see, I am very sorry Anna, if I had come a little more quickly then I would've been able to save your voice" the wolf said mournfully, his body hunched over in shame. Anna's eyes softened at him. She began typing again before pressing the same button she had pressed before.

"Please don't be upset, I never blamed you for what happened to me, if anything I'd rather be alive with the possible chance of not speaking again, then being dead" then the phone ceased again. The wolf looked up again to Anna smiling assuringly at him. Anna then proceeded to reach out and pet him. She marveled at his soft fur.

"Even so, but I hope I can make it up to you someday" the wolf vowed. Anna waved her hand dismissively, seeming to say don't worry about it. The white wolf suddenly jumped on all of his feet and his ears perked up. His nosed flared then turned to the edge of the woods. Anna looked at the wolf curiously, wondering what could have made him act this way all of a sudden.

"Anna your brother is coming, you need to leave now" the wolf said urgently, making Anna get up and he began to nudge her towards the forest. Anna wanted to stay, but she knew how her brother felt about wolves, so she did understand. Once at the border of the forest, Anna turned back, and gave the wolf a sad look. And he seemed to understand what it meant.

"You'll see me again, I promise, look for the snow when you come back, but you must go for now!" the wolf urged before turning around and running the other way. As Anna rushed towards the forest she suddenly heard her brother calling for her. Then out of nowhere, a huge gust of cold wind-swept through the forest. Anna glanced over her shoulder, wanting to turn around. But Kristoff's voice became louder and now the sound of rusting leaves joined the voice. Anna rushed towards the voice, and in almost no time, she caught him jogging towards her, horse in hand. Anna smiled before running up to him also. They met in the middle and Kristoff gave his younger sister a firm hug.

"There you are, I wondered where you were, I just didn't think you would be on this part of the land" Kristoff said gazing around. Anna gave him a shrug then pointed to the now captured horse.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you, catching her was a nightmare, I'm just glad the rope got tangled in a branch; otherwise dad would blow a fuse" Kristoff chuckled. Anna gave him a humored smile. Then Kristoff gasped in horror,

"Dad, oh man he's gonna kill us!" Anna realized this just as soon as Kristoff did. Their father had expected them to have this horse broken in, and on the domesticated part of the property.

"We gotta get home fast otherwise we may not see tomorrow!" Kristoff practically shouted. Anna nodded in agreement before she jumped on the horse's back. Kristoff gave her a look, but when she gestured him to get on, he knew that it was only way to make it home faster. Once on, Anna grabbed the back of the halter and popped her heels into the horse's sides. Then with a loud neigh, the horse took off.

* * *

It had been a miracle. The two siblings had made it back to the horse's corral just as their father walked out the back door of their home. Kristoff went to pick up the hay he dropped and Anna stayed in the corral with the horse to stall their father if need be. But she doubted that would happen.

"There you are Anna, boy you and Kristoff sure know how to tire out a horse, but be careful with this one honey, she's pregnant" the father chuckled. Anna's eyes widened in surprise when she turned to look at the horse, it was pregnant? She turned back to her father and gave him a 'why didn't you tell us' look, before glaring at him weakly.

"Now don't give me that look, I didn't know she was pregnant either until I called the vet to come look at her" the man said defensively. A brief moment of silence passed between the two, then Anna's face split into a beaming smile as she started to hop in place with excitement. There would be a little foal stumbling around soon and she couldn't have been happier.

"Hey dad, whats Anna excited about" Kristoff said casually as he tossed the bale of hay over the corral. The expecting horse quickly began to eat it. The patriarch chuckled,

"Well son it turns out I bought a pregnant mare, and now Anna is excited" the man gestured to Anna who had begun dancing in the corral.

"I see, that explains a lot now, she was really testy when we first got in the corral" Kristoff said.

"Yup, she's about a month now, so we've got time to set up a stall for them both when the time comes" the older man said.

"Oh I got a stall set up already, but I think I'll need to put more hay in" Kristoff chuckled. The father beamed with pride,

"That's my boy, thinking ahead of time, now after you finish with that, I need you two to go do your chores, your mother is preparing to cook a big dinner tomorrow tonight" their father said.

"Whats the occasion?" Kristoff asked. Anna had stopped dancing at this point and was now in het process of climbing over the metal wall of the holding corral.

"To be honest I don't know myself, she didn't tell me so I figured I wouldn't press the matter" their father shrugged.

"Now I want you two to hustle up on those chores then wash up for dinner" and those were his last words before turning back towards the house.

"You heard the man, and to make us move a little faster, first one in gets the first shower!" Kristoff shouted before running off. Anna quickly turned on her heels before she too made her way to her first destination. Being farm children was both tough and rewarding, but they wouldn't have it any other way. They were both set in charge of certain parts of the farm. Anna was in charge of the chickens, the rabbits and the dairy cows; all fifty-eight of them. While Kristoff was in charge of the crop field, the horses and fence maintenance. Each job could be taxing, but after years of practice, it became relatively easy.

* * *

After close to two hours, the sun was close to setting. Kristoff was over at the pig pen finishing filling up the feeding trough. And Anna was in the chicken coop, finishing today's egg collection. She had collected about thirty-two. It was thirty-three, but she stumbled a bit and dropped an egg by accident. Once she recorded the egg count, she carefully, but quickly made her back to the house. Grinning in victory, Anna ascended the stairs. But just as she was about to reach for the door, Kristoff came from behind and picked up Anna.

"Ha-ha sorry sis, but I smell like a dirty pig, I fell in the mud" he then opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through then he put Anna down and went inside. Hearing him laugh Anna glared daggers at his back. She too walked into the house then turned to walk into the kitchen. She saw her mother gliding around their big country styled kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune. Anna exhaled a slightly raspy breath, hoping to get her mother's attention, and it worked. Her mother stopped in mid-step and looked at her now waving daughter.

"Oh Anna honey you brought the eggs in, how wonderful" her mother praised, making her daughter beam.

"I'll help you wash these after dinner, now go clean up" her mother said dismissing the quiet girl. Anna then proceeded to go up to her room, but as she passed the bathroom, she heard Kristoff in the shower, singing rather terribly. An awful idea crept into her mind. So ever so quietly, she turned to the bathroom door and lightly jiggled the door knob. When she saw it turn, she grinned evilly. She opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze through. There was a thick steam wisping around the muggy room. She ghosted her way to the shower curtain; thankfully her presence had been shrouded black shower curtain. So he couldn't see her. She then proceeded to flush the toilet and race out of the bathroom, but not before locking the door, so she could work on an alibi. The sound of her brother's surprised shrieks made her happy, revenge was hers. Then as she entered her room she heard her brother yelling her name in irritation.

* * *

Later that night, Anna was lying in her bed. It was close to midnight, but she wasn't tired. Her meeting with the wolf that saved her was keeping her up.

"_How does he know my name?"_ she thought staring at her ceiling. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. And on top of that, more questions came to mind.

"_Do wolves talk? I doubt their supposed to, maybe I have a super power I didn't know about"_ Anna continued to think.

"_Or maybe I'm crazy, Meg always said I was"_ Anna thought with a silent sigh. She continued to pursue her thoughts, but within the hour all her thoughts had ceased. She had fallen asleep.

Outside the farm property, the moon was glowing brightly, making everything on earth visible. So in the bushes, a pair of dark brown eyes gleamed in the light as it stared at the house, a deep growl emanating from its throat.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my people and thank you for reading this chapter, tell me how you either did or didn't like it and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers and reviewers, it's always nice to see you here! I am your Captain. I really want to thank you all for the reviews and advice; it really helps with my writing. Also I'm so sorry for the late update, I'm in the middle of Track season and I qualified for state this year!**

**I don't own Frozen or any other mentioned Characters, only Disney owns them. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a solid two weeks since Anna had seen Snow. No not the weather, the wolf. She had given him the name due to his power. That and Anna didn't know his real name, then again, she didn't know if he even had a real name at all. But nonetheless, she was gonna call him Snow. She thought of him often and even did sketches of him, from time to time. Even now, as Anna got dressed for Gym she was thinking about him. And tonight, she planned to find him again.

"Hey feisty pants, come on, Coach Phil is gonna blow a gasket if you're late again" Mulan called as she walked up to the silent girl. Anna smiled and waved at the friendly Chinese girl. She pointed to her untied gym shoes that she had just finished slipping on.

"I get it, but do hurry, Coach wants us to go out to the track today" Mulan said with a chuckle before walking towards the door leading to the gym. Anna then proceeded to tie her shoes all while thinking about Snow.

_I wonder if he'll be at the stream again_

Anna thought as she finished her shoes. Not giving herself enough time to answer her own question, Anna picked herself up and walked towards the door. When she entered the gym, she saw that everyone had already started their warm ups. Not wanting to fall behind, Anna jogged to the nearest group and fell behind them. As she ran, she failed to notice Hans nearby with his goons. Hoping to evade him, Anna picked up her pace. But the cosmos seemed to have different ideas. As Anna cut a corner, Hans purposely walked up close enough to her and shoulder checked her. The cruel action almost made her lose her balance, but she managed to steady herself and continue. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at the now retreating boy.

* * *

During lunch, Anna had forgotten something from her locker that she had brought for her friends. So she walked through the empty halls, letting her thoughts take over her mind. As she walked, she failed to notice an unpleasant presence following her. However, once she turned the corner, the presence called out to her,

"Hello raggedy Anna" a cruel voice sneered. Anna rolled her eyes,

_What is his deal today?_

Anna thought irritably as she turned to face her number one enemy with a scowl. Her eyes revealed that Hans was the one following her, and he was smirking arrogantly as usual.

"What, aren't you going to say hello? It's rather rude not comply with a formal greeting" Hans teased.

_I'm pretty sure 'raggedy Anna' isn't a formal greeting_

Anna thought to herself, before waving the boy away. She had more important things to do at the moment. But before she could turn away, Hans gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"I am talking to you, you insulate mute of a girl" the cruel boy hissed. Anna winced at the pressing grip on her shoulder. Fear clouded her blue eyes, frightened that he might hurt her. But in that instant, the temperature in the hall dropped to a frigid level. So much so, that when the two exhaled, a cloud would escape.

"Let her go" a calm yet icy voice said, making its presence known. They both turned and saw Elsa walking towards them.

_Elsa! Boy am I glad to see you! But did the air conditioner kick in? Holy Swiss chocolate its cold!_

Anna thought as she broke out into a smile goose bumps rising in the process. Hans however didn't find her intimidating. But he was secretly curious about the sudden change in temperature.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? If it isn't Ms. Elsa Frossen our new student and resident of the United States, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hans said with his usual snake-like charm. Elsa stared at him. Her eyes piercing through him, sharp as the freezing temperature around them. And Anna could tell that Elsa was not falling for his façade.

"I don't appreicate people like you, however I would like for you to let my friend go, or else" Elsa declared, but no emotion played through her words. The two had a silent standoff, and Anna felt that she could cut the tension with a knife if she had one. But if she had noticed their eyes, she would have seen the fury in each pair. Both testing the boundaries of each other and mocking one another.

_Yeesh can someone say western showdown?_

Anna then whistled queitly, instantly making the two break eye contact. Elsa looked at her, all signs of rage gone. And in its place, a gentle look.

"Hmm. . . I suppose" Hans said, with an air of boredom, as he let Anna go. She quickly ran to Elsa and hid behind her.

"But we are far from finished Ms Frossen, far from it" Hans said before stalking off the other way. Elsa just watched him go. And so did Anna, but she was thankful for the wall in front of her. Once he was completely out of sight and ear shot, Elsa felt it was okay to turn around.

"Are you alright Anna? He didn't harm you did he?" Elsa asked worriedly. Anna gazed at Elsa for a good solid minute before making any movement. She tried to roll her shoulder that Hans grabbed, but she winced a little when she brought it up.

_Yup that kinda hurts but at least Elsa is here_

Anna thought as she gave the blonde girl a weak smile.

"From the look of your facial expression, I can safely assume you're hurting a little" Elsa sighed. Anna tried to brush it off, but Elsa wouldn't have it.

"No, I saw you wince, you must go to the nurse's office" Elsa said sternly. Anna didn't know why, but she found Elsa's new-found authority rather, thrilling for some reason. It made her heart beat rise a little. She got so distracted by the feeling that she missed the temperature going back into its normal state. Along with an oddly placed flick of Elsa's wrist.

"Come to think of it, why were you out here in the first place? I assumed you would be eating with your friends yes?" Elsa inquired. A perfectly manicured brow arched in question. This triggered Anna's memory about why she was out by herself in the first place. She grabbed Elsa's, rather cold, wrist and pulled her to her locker. It only took two minutes luckily. And once the two had arrived, Anna let go of her wrist and quickly dialed her combination. With a shaky clang, the door swung open. The inside of the locker was a bit of a mess. A few loose papers here and there, but the text books were organized perfectly according to the class period it was needed for. Elsa noticed that the inside of the door had been in pictures. Some were pictures of Anna with a beautiful yet sassy looking brunette with fantastic hair. And a kind looking Asian girl, from Chinese decent if Elsa was guessing right. And there were pictures of Anna with a brawny blonde boy. Her eyes widened slightly, and then a sudden tapping sensation on her shoulder drew her attention away from the pictures. She turned her gaze to Anna, who was now holding a container.

"What is it?" Elsa asked clearly intrigued. Anna smiled at the blonde's newfound interest and carefully opened the container to show double chocolate cupcakes with fudge icing and mini chocolate chips sprinkled over each one.

"Oh goodness Anna these look beautiful" Elsa praised her eyes lighting up with delight. Anna turned a cute shade of pink and bit her lip shyly. Casting her azure eyes to the linoleum floor, she held up the container to the platinum blonde. Blinking in surprise Elsa said,

"You want me to have one?" Anna then turned to meet the blonde's ice blue eyes, and gave a small nod, her pink blush now gradually turning red.

_For goodness sake Anna stop blushing!_ _You must look like a fire truck now!_

Anna thought to herself. But when she felt a slight weight suddenly shift the container, she looked up and saw that Elsa had tentatively picked up one of her homemade cupcakes.

_I hope she likes it_

Anna thought hopefully once she saw Elsa take a bite. But if the moan of elation was any indication, it seemed that Elsa enjoyed it a lot. Did the room just get warmer? Anna felt her face begin to burn now.

"Oh Anna these is wonderful! Are these homemade?" Elsa asked excitedly. With a sudden boost of confidence, Anna stood a little taller and nodded proudly. She always loved hearing compliments for her chocolate desserts.

"You have talent Anna, but I do have a suggestion for these" Elsa said. Anna tilted her head with a raised brow, indicating the blonde to go on.

"I think that you should add a filling to these, maybe cookie dough or a fruit filling" Elsa said. Anna's face went blank as she mulled the thought over. She even used her index finger to tap her cheek. It was quirk she had, but never noticed. A rain of possibilities washed through Anna's mind. But Elsa seemed to take it the wrong way somehow.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, I-I was merely suggesting an idea" Elsa said nervously, now clutching her braid. When Anna had heard Elsa speak, she gave her a wide-eyed look and shook her head vigorously.

_You didn't offend me! That was actually a really good idea!_

Anna tried making hand gestures, but it seemed to scare the blonde even more. Elsa began to back away, but Anna stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, her eyes begging her to stay. She then pulled out her phone and began to type rapidly. She then gave Elsa the phone.

You didn't offend me, please don't walk away! If anything I like the suggestions you gave!

Anna saw Elsa visibly relax before giving her the phone back.

"I'm glad, so would you like me to walk you back to the lunch room?" Elsa asked unsure. A bright smile stretched across Anna's face as she nodded happily. She closed the cupcake container and the two made their way to the lunch room.

* * *

The sun had set a few hours back, and now the night had taken over the sky. The Summers home was dark and silent. The only true sounds resonating from the farm were the sounds of Patriarch snoring obscenely. Well, almost, there was one person stirring in the house. And at the moment, she was sneaking towards the kitchen.

_I'm so glad everyone is a heavy sleeper_

Anna thought happily. She had now entered the kitchen and was almost to the back door. Normally Sven or Olaf would sleep in the kitchen, but she made them sleep in Kristoff's room tonight as a precaution. Mentally patting herself on the back, Anna proceeded to slip out the back door. It was warm tonight Anna noticed as she walked through the barn yard. The moon was full again tonight, so a flashlight wasn't needed.

Once at the farthest gate, she looked back one more time at the safety of the farm then walked to the forested area. It was a lot darker in the forest since the trees blocked up the sky. Maybe a flashlight wasn't such a bad idea after all. Anna could feel her heart beat rise as she ventured deeper in. Sudden memories of horror and slasher films she had watched in the past revived in her mind.

_Dang it, why do I choose to remember stuff like that now!_

Anna whined silently. It's funny how your imagination runs wild once you're secluded in the middle of a dark wooded area.

_Come on Anna man up! Well I guess it would be woman up, right? Never mind that now, we have to find Snow!_

Anna thought with a determined look, now replacing the uncertainty. As she walked on, the nervousness flared now and then, probably due to the constant sticks and branches she stepped on. Or the occasional rustling in the bushes or breeze in the trees.

_I wish I could call for him; it would make the trip easier_

She blew air through her lips as she kicked a random stick on the ground. As she walked, she failed to see a small flurry fall before her. But once she did, it was because a rather large snowflake landed on her freckled nose. She looked up and barely saw the snowflakes falling from above. The sight suddenly triggered the last thing Snow had said to her before running off, "Look for the snow". Well the flurry was a start. Anna stopped walking and began to turn in a circle. About half way around, she saw a small pile of snow. A smile swept across her face and she headed towards it. A rather sudden and cold breeze brushed against her face, as if to welcome her and guide her.

_I guess he's this way_

Anna thought before walking more deeply into the snowy area. The rather she went in, the thicker the cold air got. It felt like an ice rink, but it was comforting in Anna's opinion. It only took her a few more minutes before she ended up back, to what she recognized, to be the clearing. It wasn't covered in snow this time, but the stream was frozen again. And sitting in the center of the area was Snow.

"Hello again Anna, it's nice to see you" Snow said. Anna waved eagerly at him before running towards him. The snow wolf didn't move. But he yelped in surprise when Anna knelt down and hugged him.

_I can't believe I found you!_

She thought excitedly as she let him go and sat down. The two just sat there for a few more minutes before Snow spoke again,

"So, how are you Anna, I hope your day fared well" Snow said. Anna gave an indifferent shrug. But it soon changed when she remembered what had happened with Elsa and Hans. Snow saw the change of facial expressions and whined in worry.

"Did something happen today?" Snow asked. Anna, after a small internal debate, nodded. She turned a bit before pulling down part of her shirt that covered her shoulder. Once fully exposed, the moonlight showed a light bruise where Hans had gripped today. She knew it had shown up after Hans had left her and Elsa alone, but she didn't want Elsa to worry about her. Snow suddenly growled angrily,

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. Anna bit her lip before taking out her phone and typing an explanation. She then hit the button she had used weeks before when she and Snow met.

"It's not that bad, but I got this bruise at school from a boy named Hans, he's a jerk who never leaves me alone" the robotic voice said before stopping.

"Not that bad? Anna there is an undeserved bruise on your shoulder!" Snow said in outrage. His fur suddenly rising in anger. Anna began typing again and let the next message play,

"I know, but if Elsa hadn't shown up, I would probably be in a worse state" again the message died. Snow stopped his growling once Elsa's name was brought up.

"Who is Elsa? Is she a friend of yours?" Snow asked. Anna nodded fondly. After the Hans fiasco, Elsa took Anna back to the cafeteria. Anna loved how Meg and Mulan's faces looked when they saw Elsa escorting their dear friend to them. She didn't stay long afterward. Just a quick hello to the duo, then she sauntered out of the cafeteria to who knows where.

"Well I'm glad she was there for you, she sounds like a nice person" Snow said. His voice had a bit of admiration etched into it.

_I think she is_

Anna thought with a smile.

"Anna" snow said suddenly. The girl looked at him and urged him to speak.

"May I see your shoulder please?" he asked. Anna raised her eyebrow in question, but he assured her he could help with the bruise. Anna had no reason not to trust him, so she shifted closer to him. He stood up and touched his nose to the bruise. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when they reopened, they glowed like neon lights. Soon after, his nose began to glow too. Anna watched in awe as she saw the bruise disappear.

_That's incredible!_

Anna thought in amazement. Snow saw the look on Anna's face and chuckled,

"It's one of my talents, do you wanna see something cool, no pun intended" Snow asked, Anna nodded eagerly. Snow then backed away a few feet. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a small howl. A tiny stream of ice and snow flew out, and began to make a ball. When Snow closed his mouth, the snow ball stayed floating in the air. Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She had never seen anything like that before.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet" the he-wolf laughed. He then hopped on his back legs, balancing himself out a bit, before touching the ball with his nose. The ball suddenly began to glow and shape itself again. The light got brighter and brighter. So much so that Anna had to shield her eyes. But when the light was gone, in the ball's place, was an ice dove. It was fluttering where the snowball once was.

_That was so awesome! That's the greatest thing I've ever seen!_

Anna yelled happily in her mind. But physically she was jumping up and down, pointing at the bird.

"Judging from your reaction, I take it you like it?" Snow chuckled. Anna just kept hopping about.

"Well I can show you more, but it cannot be tonight, how about tomorrow evening?" Snow suggested. It was then Anna stopped dancing around. She nodded eagerly at him.

"Wonderful, now it's rather dark in the woods, so take the bird with you, it will guide you back" Snow said, padding up to Anna and nudging her forward. Anna turned to wave goodbye before leaving with the ice dove. Once the shadows had consumed her presence, Snow sat back down and sighed. And for a good moment the silence was comforting. A sudden twitch of his ear brought him to turn slightly. He rolled his ice blue eyes and sighed,

"I know you're there, no point in hiding" a few feet behind him, the bushes rustled. A few moments later, another wolf jumped out, only this one was yellow with light green eyes.

"So, how'd it go?" this one also seeming to have a male tone, only it more alto then baritone like Snow's.

"Quite well actually, she liked the ice dove trick" Snow chuckled. The yellow wolf also chuckled,

"I know, so when are you gonna tell her?" the latter wolf asked curiously.

"Soon, but not now, there are more important things at the moment" Snow said before getting up and turning around to face the other wolf.

"Even so. . ." the yellow wolf said.

"Not now R, its late, and we should go home" Snow said before disappearing into the darkened woods. Its companion close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Another chapter finished! I hope you liked it, and I'll update a lot sooner next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my people and welcome back to Silence! As promised, I updated a little bit sooner.**

**I don't own Frozen or any of the other mentioned Disney characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The night was still young as Snow and his yellow companion traveled out of the property. They had continued to discuss Anna even after she was long gone. But once they had hit the dirt road a good distance from Anna's farm, was the topic changed.

"So, why did you follow me tonight" Snow asked walking on, the moonlight guiding them into the shadows of the small town of Arendelle.

"Well to be honest, I wanted to meet this Anna girl you've been talking about, and I must admit she's adorable" the yellow wolf said.

"I believe so too" Snow concluded. And for a good few minutes, the two walked in a comfortable silence. But the yellow wolf spoke again,

"Answer me this, why does this Anna girl not talk? Surely she can" the yellow wolf said in confusion and intrigue. Snow's ears drooped at the innocent question on his companion.

"The day I saved her, it seems that her attacker had damaged her vocal cords" Snow said ruefully, earning a horrified gasp from his friend.

"That's terrible! The poor thing" the yellow wolf said sadly.

"Indeed, but from what I understand from her, the doctors say she may not be able to speak again" Snow continued to explain,

"But there's a chance she could?" the other wolf interrupted. Snow chuckled suddenly,

"Dearest R, please let me finish" Snow said with a wolfish grin. The one named 'R' whined impatiently but did not continue.

"Thank you, now as I was saying . . . ."

* * *

The next day Anna found herself in the library. Her English teacher Ms. Bell had insisted everyone pick out a book to read for the first quarter of the year. And now she was exploring the fiction section of the library. The library was a great deal in size since Arendelle High school was a two-story building. The library reached both stories of the school. Near the checkout desk in the center, was a staircase that led to the second floor. This is where Anna was now. There were glass panels that allowed you to see over the edge and downstairs, but Anna was more towards the back of the upper floor. It was quiet since no one really went back there. Well that's what Anna thought until she came to the end of the aisle where a few small tables scattered around a spacious corner. And sitting at the closest one was Elsa.

_Oh it's Elsa! I wonder what she's doing here"_

That was Anna's first thought as a smile unknowingly spread on her face.

_Anna you genius it's the school library! She has a right to be here, what are you thinking! Now go say hi!_

This was her next thought, before making her way to the beautiful platinum blonde. Anna noticed as she got closer to the girl that she was extremely focused on a Mythology book. And as she got even closer, she saw that it was Norwegian Mythology. The sight made dear young Anna frown slightly and stop mid step,

_Maybe she misses Norway_

Anna thought sadly before summoning up her courage and continuing forward. When she reached the wooden table, she gently knocked on it to get the blonde's attention. She quickly drew her hand back and placed it on her chest.

"May I help you?" Elsa asked shortly, not looking up from the book. Anna was clearly taken aback from the sharpness in Elsa's voice. But she then grinned mischievously. Knowing that Elsa probably wouldn't look away from the book, she quietly walked the chair next to Elsa and sat down. She then proceeded to poke Elsa on her shoulder. Then she did it again and again and a third time. But when she went to do it once more, she heard a harsh sigh escape Elsa's mouth. Anna's grin grew a little more.

"Do you have a problem?" Elsa demanded as she slammed her book down and turned her annoying intruder. But when she saw that it was Anna, who waved at her timidly, her facial expression melted into one of relief and kindness.

"Oh Anna, if you wanted my attention you could have said something" Elsa said, but her heart then stopped when she heard what she said. Anna raised an amused eyebrow when Elsa began to back pedal,

"Oh, Oh wait I-I didn't mean to say that! Of course you can't say something, or anything for that matter. I-I'm not saying you can't, I'm sure you're very capable if you wanted t-" but the blonde was silenced by a lightly tanned finger placed upon her cold lips. Elsa, for the oddest reason, blushed at the gesture, but then again she was also blushing due to her rambling. Which she absolutely never did around anyone. Ever at all.

_She rambles almost as badly as I used to_

Anna thought fondly, her summer blue eyes bright with mirth and humor. When Anna thought it was safe enough to remove her appendage from the foreign girl's mouth, she slowly did so. She then took her phone out and began typing. Elsa cast her eyes to the phone, then the floor, not knowing what the message would say. So when she took a small glance in Anna's direction, she saw her present the phone to her. The instant she saw the message she felt the need to read it out loud.

"I know you didn't mean to say what you did, let it go" Elsa said. She then looked up to her and saw Anna nod in approval, then make a waving gesture to give the phone back. Elsa did so quickly and waited to see what happened next. Unsurprisingly, Anna began to type again, but this message seemed to take a little longer than the other one. As Anna typed away, she began to note how beautiful she actually was.

"What? Beautiful?" Elsa thought, a bit surprised. She had only known Anna for a short time, but to be honest, she really was beautiful. A relaxed smile had replaced the surprise. As her thoughts continued, she didn't see Anna waving her phone in the blonde's face. But when she heard a faint huff of irritation, she blinked before looking at Anna again.

"I do apologize" Elsa began to say, then she noticed the phone,

"Oh, yes, of course" Elsa said as she took the phone. But before she could read what it said, a very feminine, and concerned voice called from afar.

"Anna, everyone is checking out! If you're up here, please hurry" Anna recognized the voice, it had belonged to Ms. Bell. Anna's eyes then widened. She hadn't picked out a book yet! In her state of panic, Anna didn't realize that she had dropped her phone. Elsa did notice, but before she could call after the spazz of a girl, which Elsa didn't mind in the least, Anna had disappeared down the aisle she had once come through.

"She dropped her phone" Elsa stated to no one in particular. She then bent over and carefully picked it up. She noticed that the message Anna had typed her was still on the screen. At first, she wasn't going to read it. But when she saw the words 'go out', her curiosity got the better of her. So she began to read to herself.

_Listen, I know what it's like to be new to a school and town. But not a country, so you definitely win that category! Anyway, since you're new, how about you and I go out for a day, I can show you around Arendelle and all its hot spots. You don't have too, but if you do, it'll be fun!_

And that was the end of the message. The kind message made Elsa smile even more. She might take up that offer.

* * *

This could not be happening. It can't be happening! She had looked everywhere! Every class she attended, the bathroom, even the library, where Anna was certain she had her phone last. But no, the reality was there. Anna had lost her phone.

_I can't believe it's gone! Oh way to go Anna!_

The distressed red-head berated herself. She was now trudging, looking rather defeated, to her next class. When she 'explained' to Meg that her phone was missing, she gladly offered hers. But, not before scolding Anna about keeping track of her belongings, this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Anna what have I told you about keeping your phone? I know you didn't mean too, but come on!" Meg said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Anna gave Megara a pleading look and making exaggerating gestures.

"I don't wanna hear it young woman, now, we are going to the lost and found now before the bell rings, come on" Meg said with a voice that left no room for argument. Then the duo went towards the office where the lost and found room was located. The front office was at the very front of the school. The walls were glass panes that allowed you to see the reception desk. And when Anna and Meg had entered the office, the bell had rung already unfortunately; and they were greeted by one of the office aids.

"Hey ladies how are you and what can I do for ya?" a boy with thick, short black hair, rich brown eyes and a golden tan asked. He was also wearing a small red fez hat. He was clearly of Arabian descent.

"Hey Aladdin, Anna lost her phone mind if we snoop through the lost and found?" Meg asked pointing her thumb at the now blushing Anna. Aladdin laughed lightly at the girl,

"Again? What that's like, the third time isn't it?" he chuckled whole heartedly. Aladdin was a well liked boy around the school. He would amuse the underclassmen and make the teachers laugh. However he did have a knack for stirring up trouble every now and again. But his motto was "you're only in trouble if you get caught". Anna thought it was a good motto for him, even if he had been caught a most of the time.

"Well you know how feisty pants can be sometimes, so if you hear anything about the phone, give us a shout" Meg said with a wave before pushing Anna towards the lost and found room. And just as they rounded the corner, Elsa came walking into the office, her face stoic as usual. Aladdin, who began to organize papers for the office ladies, didn't notice until she cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, can I help . . . you?" Aladdin said as he looked up and was greeted by Elsa.

"As a matter of fact you can, Anna dropped her phone in the library and since I don't know where she is during this period, I was hoping you could tell me" Elsa said with an air of authority. The Arabian boy just stared at the expecting girl for a moment. And silence wove between the two, but he then broke out into a happy, yet knowing grin.

"Well my friend, it just so happens that Anna came up with her friend Meg looking for it, they're in the lost and found room. Just walk that way and turn at the corner, it's the last door on your left" Aladdin said smoothly. Elsa raised a brow before wordlessly turning and heading to the lost and found room.

Meanwhile, Anna was tearing up the lost and found, throwing jackets, shirts, oddly enough, shoes and hats all over the semi organized room.

"Anna I get that you need your phone, but do you think that messing up this place is gonna help? I mean the office aids work really hard to keep up with this place" Meg said as she ducked and weaved around the flying articles of clothing. Anna then snapped her head in her friend's direction, blue eyes, shining in fear and annoyance. She only stared before giving her a meaningful glare.

"Hey, no need for the glare ginger snap, I'm just saying is all" Meg said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. However a look of amusement slowly played around her face.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Anna" a familiar voice said. Both Meg and Anna looked towards the door, where Elsa now stood. She was in a rigid position, but the duo didn't notice.

"Well if it isn't Blondie, haven't seen you for a while, what brings you by? Did you lose something?" Meg asked coolly. Anna just gave her a shy wave, a light blush, making its presence known.

"Oh you're Anna friend, I believe they call you Meg, though your given name is Megara" Elsa said.

"The one and only, so what do you need with my lovely ginger?" Meg asked, a bit skeptical.

"I came to give Anna her phone back, she dropped it when she came to the library" Elsa said simply as she dug into the pair of baby blue skinny jeans she had decided to wear today and pull out Anna's phone. When the feisty red-head saw her phone, you would have never seen a happier teenager. She stumbled to her feet before running up to Elsa and taking her phone back. After a series of kisses, she tackled the blonde girl and gave her the biggest hug she could.

"O-Oh, um you're welcome" Elsa said clearly startled, but made no effort to remove the happy girl.

"That was sweet of you Blondie, not a lot of people would do that" Meg said impressed, but she smirked at Elsa's reaction.

"I am aware, but I must go now, I can't miss my class" Elsa said. Anna then let go, a bright smile still shining on her face.

"Very true, come on Anna, let's go get a pass from Al then head to class" Meg said as she walked up to the duo and walked through them.

"See ya around Blondie" Meg said as she gave a dismissive wave and led Anna back to the front. Elsa didn't speak, just walked the other direction. With a rapid heartbeat, and bright pink blush on her face. But just as she was about to leave the office, she froze.

"Oh, I forgot to accept her invitation" Elsa sighed before continuing on.

* * *

Later that night, Anna had returned to the clearing. She had a wonderful day and was in the process of telling Snow about it. Well, actuallyher phone was.

"Well it certainly is wonderful that Elsa returned your phone, she seems like a wonder person" Snow said approvingly. Anna nodded in agreement as she picked up a ball of snow and tossed it into the air. Letting her shoulders shake in silent laughter as the frozen water showered her gently over her face and shoulders. Snow, who had sitting since Anna's arrival. Which was close to two hours ago; stood up and stretched himself out, looking around the snow ridden ground obviously pleased with his work. And for a good while the two just relaxed, well at least until Anna started shivering from her icy wet clothes.

"Oh Anna, if you were cold you should have said something" Snow said worriedly, as he stomped one paw on the ground and made the snow disappear. That particular sentence made Anna stop shivering for a moment. Where had she heard that phrase before? But before she could dwell too deeply into the thought, Snow suddenly let a menacing growl rip from his throat. A harsh shiver froze Anna's spine.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again my dear readers, yes I left a cliff hanger, but I gotta keep you guys on your toes somehow! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back, I am Captain Blue- Kitty and I will be the story director once again! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story still, and you won't be disappointed with this one either!**

**I don't own Frozen or the other Disney characters mentioned in the story! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Fear pulsed through Anna's veins as she trembled beside Snow. Why had Snow suddenly growled? Was something here that shouldn't be, or maybe someone?

"Anna I need you to stay in the moon light" Snow said suddenly before bounding across the gravel ridden ground and jumped on top of the water, freezing it in the process, before going across the water.

_Stay in the moon light? But more importantly, why did he leave me!_

Anna thought with a petrified look on her face. The smart part of her conscience told her to run and run fast until she made it home and was safe in her bed. But a small part of her told her to trust the white canine and wait. So, wait she did. And for the first five minutes, the only sound she could hear besides her own thoughts and the creek was her heartbeat. The sound was almost deafening to Anna, but eventually she started taking deep breaths and her heart beat slowed down.

_Okay, it's been a few minutes, I'm sure he's fine; he's a wolf, they're like the top predators of the forest! _

Anna thought convincingly, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. A sudden sharp barking sound drew Anna out of her revere. She looked back towards the creek, and at first she saw nothing, but soon after Snow came padding out. Looking the same as when he had left.

"Sorry about that Anna, it was only a rabbit, I didn't mean to frighten you" Snow called as he crossed the still frozen stream. A sigh escaped through Anna's lips as relief swept through her. She was happy he was okay. And that neither of them were in potential danger.

"Anyway, your clothing is still wet, so I think it's time you head home" Snow said noting how Anna's clothes hung tightly on her. Anna nodded her agreement before getting up. Normally she would wave goodbye, but tonight seemed like a hugging kind of night, so when Snow got close enough she hugged him.

"Good night Anna" Snow said as she backed out of the hug. Anna smiled at him before pulling out her phone and turning the light on. She then turned and vanished into the darkness.

For some reason it was terribly hot in the gym today. It had begun to rain, so the track activity had been canceled for the day. So now, everyone was sprinting, running, or doing bleachers. Anna hated doing bleachers. You had to run the entire section of bleachers, running up the stairs, and walking fast down the next flight. And you had to repeat this process fifteen times. Fortunately for Anna, she had to run. But Mulan, she had to sprint.

_It's hotter than Hades in here! Why isn't coach turning on the A/C?!_

Anna screamed in her mind as she rounded a corner. Sweat was coating her face and neck, and it stained her white tank top in the back. Of course she wasn't the only one who looked this way, so it wasn't obscene.

"Hey Anna! Let's get some water!" Mulan called breathlessly as she waited for Anna to make her way around again.

_Damn water sounds good right now!_

Anna thought as she made another round around the gym floor. When she made to Mulan, she was panting. She put her hands over her head as the two walked towards the hallway. For some terrible reason, when the architect drew up the school plans, she forgot to put a water fountain in the gym! So if anyone wanted water, they had to go out to the hall. Great right?

"So, how's the running going, do you need to take a break at all?" Mulan asked as they approached their desired destination. Anna started to shake her head, but then began to think about it for a minute. Anna knew she could keep going if she wanted too, but the last time she did that, the ambulance was almost called.

"Well?" Mulan asked, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be. After a moment Anna nodded her head.

"I figured as much" Mulan chuckled as she knelt down to get a hefty drink. But as soon as the water entered her mouth, she made a disgruntled face and spit it out.

"Ah! The water's hot again!" Mulan complained. Anna let her shoulder's slump in deep disappointment.

"Looks like we have to-" but Mulan didn't finish her sentence. Anna was curious to why Mulan had stopped talking. But when she saw a light smirk grace her gentle Chinese features, Anna had a sinking feeling she knew who was coming.

"Anna! And. . .Mulan yes?" a beautifully familiar voice said. Anna turned and saw that Elsa was walking towards them. An immediate blush bloomed on Anna's face, and she cast her eyes down. Mulan only chuckled at this; Anna was the most obvious person she ever knew, so she could tell that she liked Elsa.

"That's right, what brings you by Elsa?" Mulan asked when Elsa stopped to talk to the duo.

"Oh, well I was heading to the gym, I have to give Coach Phil some paperwork" Elsa said.

"Makes sense, but I'd be careful, the gym feels like a sauna today" Mulan warned.

"I will keep that in mind, but if you wouldn't mind, I need speak with Anna for a moment" Elsa said politely. Anna blinked in surprise at the statement. What did Elsa want to talk about? Was it bad? Then again, Anna couldn't think of any wrong that she had done to Elsa.

_Well if I did do something, I'm sure Elsa would tell me_

Anna thought.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna head to the fountain in the next hallway" Mulan said before walking away briskly. As soon as she was gone, Elsa walked a little closer to the silent ginger.

"Anna, I-I wanted to talk to you about your invitation" Elsa started.

_Invitation, Invitation for wha- OH! I know what she's talking about_

Is what Anna thought mentally, but physically, she was showing an obvious sign of confusion. She was playing with Elsa.

"Oh my, in the library where you dropped your phone before you let me read the next message? Well I picked it up and it still had the message on the screen, and I perhaps maybe, read just a little of it" Elsa confessed with a bright pink blush on her face due to embarrassment and shame. But before Anna could react, Elsa continued,

"But all I wanted to say, is that I accept your invitation of showing me around your town" Elsa said. Anna had a straight face for a good two minutes, clearly processing all of Elsa's words. And when the internal ding went off, Anna smiled once more and jumped up and down in place, while clapping her hands.

_How exciting! I get to show Elsa around! This is gonna be fun!_

Anna thought joyfully as she began to text again. When she was done, she showed it to Elsa.

Awesome! So does Friday work for you? If not we could try Saturday

Elsa smiled at the red-head,

"Friday sounds wonderful, would you like to meet up after school?" Elsa asked gently. Anna nodded in agreement.

_Friday it is then!_

Anna thought happily. Feeling a sudden thirst, Anna turned to take a drink from the fountain, forgetting that it had hot water. Before she even closed her mouth, Anna spewed out the water and gave a look of disgust.

"Is something wrong with the water?" Elsa asked. Anna, once again, nodded, then stuck out her tongue and began to mock fan it.

"Oh it's hot?" Elsa guessed. A third nod was sent the blonde's way.

"Hmm, let me see if I can fix it" Elsa said before moving to kneel down in front of the fountain. She then reached behind it. Anna thought that Elsa was simply touching the machine blindly. But after she heard two distinctive taps, and Elsa told her to try it again, Anna decided to give the foreign girl the benefit of the doubt. One touch, it took just one touch of Anna's lips to the arc of water for her to realize that the water was ice-cold. But once she did, she greedily drank from it, enjoying the cold wave sooth her slightly aching throat.

"I'll take that as a sign that the water is cold now?" Elsa asked amused when Anna looked up at her, with her mouth- full of water.

"It's good to see I can be useful, now how about I walk back to the gym, I need to give these papers to your coach" Elsa offered. Anna swallowed the water and grinned before they two began walking. But what the two didn't know was that Mulan had watched them from the corner the entire time, a smirk attached to her face.

"Oh wait until Meg hears about this" Mulan chuckled as she came out from her hiding spot and cruised back into the gym. But if Mulan had looked at where Elsa had "fixed" the water, she would have noticed a small patch of frost and ice creeping over the water pipe.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Anna was skipping happily down the hall with the other students. She was singing a happy tune in her mind when she heard Meg and Mulan greet her.

"Hey gingersnap, how's it going" Meg said first. Anna gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah, you seem to be walking on sunshine" Mulan added with a knowing grin as she elbowed Megara in her shoulder. It was then Anna had the growing suspicion that her friends were up to something.

_Either they want something, or they know something I don't_

Anna thought warily as she gave both of her best friends a cautious look. An ominous silence fell around them, and Anna didn't like it at all.

"So, when were you gonna tell us" Meg asked. Anna's face turned blank.

"Oh how cute, she's acting like she doesn't know" Mulan cooed before she and Meg laughed. Anna still seemed to be in the dark about the situation.

"Okay but with all seriousness, why didn't you tell me that you were taking Elsa on a date?" Meg asked with feigning hurt, though she was obviously smirking. If you listened closely you could hear the hamster beginning to run in its wheel in Anna's mind. And once it spun fast enough, it stopped and Anna finally registered what Meg had said. And she lit up like the Fourth of July. Rapid hand gestures started to fly as Anna tried to explain. But the only thing she got was her two friends laughing in her face.

* * *

"Ok, so if I'm understanding properly, your friends thought that you were taking me out on a date?" Elsa asked humorously as she and Anna walked down the sidewalk in the streets of Arendelle. Anna nodded her facial expression like Elsa's. They had just exited one of the locally owned restaurants called The Court of Miracles. The place was run by an old friend of Anna's Elsa discovered. It was one of those themed restaurants, and this particular establishment had a gypsy theme. Elsa appreciated the detail of theme, seeing as the inside looked like a safe haven for gypsies. Clothes of various colors were strewn all across the ceiling, and each table was more like a tent. You got to sit on the ground, surrounded by pillows as you waited for your food. Elsa loved the place, and it had been her first visit. But since Anna lived in the town, she was sure that Anna had been here several times. That and the fact that a particular gypsy, with wild, long black hair, and enchanting green eyes who looked no older than twenty, had greeted Anna at the door with a hug.

"_Anna, it's great to see you, how have you been?" the woman asked. Anna grinned and started making hand motions that Elsa had never seen before._

"_Is that right? Well I'm glad you're doing well, and you brought a guest! Oh where are my manners, my name is Esmeralda" the raven haired beauty said with much enthusiasm. She offered Elsa a hand shake. Then their hands clasped, Esmeralda pulled away, but much to Elsa's astonishment, a flowy red ribbon followed._

"_Oh my" Elsa yelped in amazement. Esmeralda laughed,_

"_Pretty neat huh? My father taught me that trick, oh and here is your phone back" the girl said before offering the blonde her phone. The blonde's eyes widened in shock as she patted her side pocket where her phone had been previously located. Then she looked back to Esmeralda, clearly looking for an explanation._

"_Don't worry, I do that to all the new customers, you should have seen Anna when I first pulled that on her" Esmeralda laughed. Elsa turned to Anna, who now wore a blush of embarrassment._

Elsa had enjoyed the lively place, but Anna wanted to show her the other places too. Next they visited a candy store run by a frighteningly large man and his young daughter. Anna showed Elsa that the chocolate there was the best, and when Anna pointed to one of the more detailed truffles, she insisted that Elsa try it.

"This is amazing" Elsa exclaimed as she ate the rest of the truffle. Anna beamed at her then, happy that Elsa liked the chocolate.

_I wish I could tell her that though_

Anna thought suddenly. She blinked in surprise at this. She wished she could talk again? She began to dwell on the thought, and the more she mulled it over, the more she wanted to do so. But then she remembered that it could never happen, years of the lack of trying might have made it too late. But then a new thought occurred. Maybe Snow could help. But she could worry about that later. Right now she was showing Elsa around the town.

Next on the list was a shoe store run. Elsa noticed that the sign said 'The Glass Slipper' and in the window were a variety of heels, wedges, boots, and any other fashion shoe you could think of. It looked beautiful from the outside. Elsa felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Elsa turned her head to face Anna, who then started to pull the blonde away.

"Anna this town is quite lovely, my cousin never told me that Arendelle was such a lively place" Elsa said as they walked down to a stop light. Anna pushed the button and they waited. A new voice suddenly echoed through the air,

"ELSA!" both girls turned and saw a sunny looking girl with long blonde hair and summer green eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse and blue jean shorts. Anna poked Elsa in the shoulder and then proceeded to point at the approaching blonde.

"Oh, well that is my cousin, Rapunzel" Elsa sighed as she then waved at the girl. Anna looked between the two, but she couldn't see the family resemblance. Then again, not all cousins look similar so Anna knew she couldn't judge.

"Elsa, look at you exploring the town" Rapunzel said, though she didn't notice Anna at first.

"Yes, Arendelle is beautiful dear cousin, why have you not shown me around?" Elsa asked teasingly. The dark blonde scoffed,

"Are you kidding me? I tried like a million times but you always said no!" Anna gave a quiet cough, and then Rapunzel noticed Anna. Her eyes widened when she saw Anna, but a glance towards Elsa and a look she gave her told her that whatever she was gonna say needed to change. Rapunzel cleared her throat before speaking again,

"Oh, and who is this adorable creature with you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh yes of course, Rapunzel this is my new friend Anna, she's the one showing me around" Elsa said taking a step to the side so Rapunzel could get a full view of Anna. Anna waved shyly.

"Well thank you for befriending her, heaven knows she can ice-cold when she's around new people" Rapunzel chuckled. Anna merely shrugged; Elsa hadn't been mean to her when they first met. Techniquely she ran into her and they both fell. But that was a different story for a different day.

"So are you heading to the flower shop, that where you seem to be heading" Rapunzel said pointing across the road. Anna nodded.

Well do you mind if I go with you I need to buy some orchids" Rapunzel said. Again Anna nodded, and then turned to Elsa giving her the puppy eyes.

"Very well, come on Rapunzel, I need to talk to you anyway" Elsa sighed, though she smiled when she saw Anna jump up and down with joy. When the light changed Anna raced across, leaving the two cousins to walk.

"So is something wrong" Rapunzel said with a new serious tone.

"I believe so, but we'll discuss it more later" Elsa said.

"Works for me, so about those flowers" Rapunzel said changing the subject.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, I hope you liked the chapter, because now the ball has started rolling! So get ready for the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back my people! I hope you liked the previous chapter, heaven knows it took me forever to write it. But that's the past; it's time for the present!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters mentioned please enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna got home from her afternoon with Elsa, she was greeted by her favorite welcome wagon Olaf and Sven as usual. She saw that her brother was home and so was her parents, so instead of going inside like she normally would, she decided to get a head start on her chores. It was around six when she started, and when she had finished, it was close to eight o clock at night. But as she diligently worked, her thoughts fell back to being able to speak again and thinking that maybe Snow could help.

_I guess it would be nice to speak again; it's been so long, I don't even remember what I used to sound like._

Anna than gave a raspy sigh. As she entered her home she saw that her family was preparing for dinner. Normally she would jump in and help, but she had too much on her mind. So she went upstairs and locked herself up in her room. For the rest of the night, she slowly began to think about how being a mute may have strained her friendships with Mulan, Meg, and now Elsa too. She knew her family had a hard time with her silence. Even after three years, there were a few situations were communication was hard. The only way she communicated was through her phone and hand gestures. That had to get irritating, having to constantly read a phone or play charades. Anna's heart began to grow heavy as the thoughts got more painful. And eventually she began to cry. She wept for so long, that she eventually fell asleep, forgetting to go visit Snow that night.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Anna's mood didn't change. Her mind was still plagued with the thoughts from the night before. When her parents asked her what the matter was, she simply shrugged. She didn't eat much of her breakfast. This was highly unusual in Summers home. Even on the way to school, instead of riding in the cab with her brother, Anna decided to ride in the bed of the truck. She only did this when she needed to be alone. Once they got to school, Anna was the last one out of the Ranger. Kristoff had walked off without her, but he did see Meg and Mulan on his way to his friends and he warned them that Anna was in 'dark cloud' mode.

"Oh boy, I hate when she gets like that" Meg sighed glancing at the slow approaching gingerette.

"I hope you guys can make her feel better, I don't know anyone else who could" Kristoff said quietly before walking on. Meg and Mulan exchanged looks as Anna finally stopped a good foot away from her friends. She gave a slow wave and set her eyes downcast.

"Hey Annabelle, you alright?" was Mulan's question. Of course she knew she wasn't okay, but she had to break the ice somehow. Anna looked up at Mulan and gave her a hint of a smile before shaking her head and returning it to its previous place.

"Oh boy this can't be good" Meg thought worriedly as the bell rang for class to start. The three girls walked towards the building and retreated to their lockers before heading to class.

* * *

During lunch time, Anna had to return to her locker to retrieve her sixth period things. But she had no intention of going to lunch today; instead she was going to the library for some quiet time. When she closed her locker, she trudged along the hallway. But as she turned to get to the next hall, a sudden chill ran up her spine.

_What on earth?_

Anna thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. Then just as quickly as the coldness came, it vanished. Anna stood rooted in her spot for a minute trying to process the random cold chill. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She then shook her head and kept walking on to the library. When she ascended the stairs a sad smile slowly drew itself on her face. At least the cold distracted her, even if it was for a moment.

_Maybe I will see Snow about my voice; I don't know what he could do, but maybe. ._

Anna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she arrived at the upper level doors of the library. She effortlessly opened the glass door and glided through, not acknowledging the library aid who greeted her. She just walked until she was at the farthest table at the end of the library floor. When Anna had settled herself at the table, she folded her arms over the table top and eased her way down. She then buried her head in the darkness of her arms and huffed quietly more upsetting thoughts consuming her mind.

A new wave of cold air brushed through the area, this one colder than the last. This particular breeze caused Anna to look up, wondering if she had sat underneath one of the many A/C vents. But she saw nothing. But again, it vanished, just like the first one in the hallway. A new question formed in her head. Where did these cold winds come from? This normally didn't happen in Arendelle High School. Now Anna wanted to stay in her corner and let her figurative dark cloud loom over her. But her natural curious nature told her to go investigate. So with a small internal argument within herself, Anna finally pushed away from the table and began to walk. She checked the first two rows of books in the science fiction section, but she found nothing of importance worth investigating.

She then went to the gardening section, which was the next aisle over. But again, she found nothing. But when she began to pass through the mythology section, she heard two low voices speaking on the other side of the shelf. Something told her not to eavesdrop, but once again, curiosity said to do it. So the ginger discreetly leaned against the shelf and listened. Her eyes widened at the voices she heard. It was Hans and Elsa, and guessing by the sounds of their voices, things weren't exactly cheerful.

"You go anywhere near her I swear I'll" Elsa hissed quietly, but Hans interrupted her,

"Or you'll what? It's not like you could do anything anyway, and even if you did, do you think that your dear, sweet, precious, little rag doll will ever speak to you again? Oh that's right she can't even talk! But then again, what would she think if she found out that one of her dearest friends was-" this time Elsa interrupted him,

"You know full well that she can't find out!" Elsa growled quietly. This conversation had seriously piqued Anna's interest. What was she not supposed to find out? And more importantly how on earth did Elsa know Hans Isles? Different scenarios played in Anna's mind, and when the oddly enough, romantic scenarios started playing in her mind, it brought a vicious scowl to her face.

_Why would she even like him, he's a sneaky, dirty jerk!_

A new emotion rolled through Anna's being and she felt like she was going to breathe fire! But it faded quickly when Hans spoke again,

"No matter, I'm sure she'll figure it out one way or another, even though your "slip ups" may have her guessing by now" Hans chuckled. Then the two went silent. Anna quietly stepped back before shifting her eyes rapidly at the ground. What slip ups? What would Anna have to start guessing about?

_This is so confusing_

Anna moaned internally. She then snuck out of the aisle and out of the library. When she was sure she was safe, she made her way to her next class. Even though lunch still had ten minutes left.

* * *

When night had covered the earth in shadows, Anna made her way to the creek once again. She had questions burning in her mind all weekend and today about her voice. But now Elsa's encounter with Hans had her going for a loop. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that she was already on the snow trail that Snow left for her every visit.

_But what if he can't help? Sure he healed my bruise but it was new! My throat has been this way for three years_

Anna thought just as she entered the clearing.

"Anna?" Snow called from his place in the center of the clearing. Anna looked up and smiled at him. She waved her hello, though her enthusiasm was doused by her thoughts.

"I missed you a few days ago, are you okay?" Snow asked. Anna wasn't in the mood for façade tonight so she nodded her head. She wanted to see if she could get some answers.

"Would you like to 'talk' about it?" snow asked, and again Anna nodded then proceeded to type her message out for him. It took about five minutes before Anna hit the speaker button.

"_Snow, I was wondering if you could help me get my voice back, I've been thinking about it a lot over the past few days, and I'm tired of not being able to speak my mind" _

Then the message went silent. Snow was surprised to say the least, but he knew it was coming.

"Well. . . Anna that is a bit to take it, but I don't think I'm the right one to help you" Snow said with slight reluctance. This made Anna frown deeply, Snow couldn't help her? Anna then slumped her shoulders, feeling absolutely defeated.

_So I guess that's it then_

Anna thought sadly. She turned around and looked into the darkness that led her home, suddenly; the visit didn't seem appealing anymore.

"But, I know someone who may be able to help" Snow said. Hearing this made Anna's demeanor brighten. So there is a chance!

"Yes, but the process is risky" Snow warned. Anna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could this risk possibly be? Snow understood what she was asking.

"It's risky because. . ." he started to say, but the rest of the sentence seemed to be difficult to get out. He growled to himself, as if trying to get the words out. He even got up and paced in a small circle. But when the white wolf finally stopped, he took a deep breath. He gave Anna a determined look. Which surprised the quiet red-head, but the anticipation of knowing the risk was too great, so the gaze was overlooked.

"Okay, the process is risky because, if this person was to help you, it would put your well-being at risk, as well as my family's location" Snow said gravely, his ears flattening against his head.

_My well-being? Could I die from this?!_

Anna thought in great alarm. But hearing that Snow's family would be danger, her alarm faltered and concern replaced it. She didn't want Snow's family to be hurt in any way.

"I understand the concerning look, but when I said you're at risk Anna, it's because if this was attempted and failed, you would never be able to speak again, and as for my family, considering its only the two of us, we could defend ourselves, but we would have to leave Arendelle" Snow said seriously, but the sadness was obvious in his voice.

_L-Leave Arendelle!_

Anna's face morphed into horror at the canine's words. She shook her head viciously; she didn't want him to go.

"Please don't look at me that way ember"

Ember, that was the nickname Snow had given her some time ago, and he only called her that when he wanted her to calm down.

"If you are still willing to do this, it couldn't be tonight or tomorrow, this would take time since a certain item would need to be located. So given this circumstance, if we were to do this, it would have to be done in three months" Snow explained.

_Three months! Man couldn't he have picked a month, I can handle that, but three? THREE!_

Anna blew air from her mouth as the thought swept through her mind. She then took out her phone and began to type. This message didn't take as long as the other,

_I still want to do this, and if I end up not being able to speak for the rest of my life, I can learn to live with it, but I don't want you and your family to leave Arendelle, but if you have too, would you still visit me?_

The message cut off then and she put her phone away, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be needed the rest of the night.

"Very well, I shall tell him that his services will be needed, and if we must leave, trust me, I will always come back for you" Snow said sincerely. Anna beamed at him.

_Awesome, it's just gonna be a three-month wait, kind of like waiting for a new movie, it'll be fine, what could go wrong?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay people here's the next update, it's a lot sooner than the last one, so I'm happy about that. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter! Adios!**


End file.
